


You're Killing Me...

by Plentysaid



Series: Prompt List Fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Cock Tease, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Frustration, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: Five Times Alec Lightwood had teased Magnus whilst knowing or unwittingly doing so and one time when Magnus didn't let anything get in their way.





	You're Killing Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Sexually Frustated  
> Enjoy, just a smattering of smut for Sunday!

 

 

1.

Alec walked into the loft close to midnight, he pulled his jacket off and hung it up, toeing his shoes off by the door and pulling his shirt off over his head. It clung to his skin, it was still wet from his little dive in the Hudson River after a dispute with a nymph. He had tried to dry off the best he could, but was leaving small puddles of water after him whenever he moved. He pulled his sodden trousers off and walked out to the balcony to let them dry. The night air was still hot and sticky, despite it being November. He walked back into the loft and rubbed his hair, at least one thing was mostly dry.

Being quiet was supposed to be something he was good at, but tonight was evidently not the case when Magnus walked into the living room, his robe wrapped around him, just staring at his Shadowhunter boyfriend, standing in dripping wet boxer shorts that stuck to his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Well,” he said and moved over to him as graceful as Magnus moved, not taking his eyes off the tight, wet boxer shorts. “I would be mad that you woke me, but…” He planted a hot kiss on Alec’s mouth and he felt Alec melt into him, he didn’t miss the shiver that came from his skin and clicked his fingers, warming Alec up.

Alec pulled away and stroked his cheek softly, their foreheads resting against each other. “I need to shower. I don’t even know what I swallowed in the river, I…” he kissed him again, Magnus’ body was so close to Alec’s and yet it felt like a million miles away. He kept him far enough away so he didn’t get Magnus wet and Magnus groaned with frustration as he sat back, watching him move into the bathroom.

“Alexander, let me join you,” he perused, moving after him, watching as the man in front of him took the pants down as he moved, licking his lips. He groaned when Alec waved him off and closed the door behind him. Magnus sighed and sat back on the bed. One day, he would hope Alec knew what he did to Magnus’ body.

2.

His arms felt safe and warm wrapped around his waist, he leant back against Alec’s firm body and groaned when he felt Alec’s groin respond to him. He turned around in his arms and kissed Alec’s forehead, his arm reaching up and moving the hair from his face and kissing his nose, letting out a small giggle as Alec wrinkle his nose and woke up, staring at him.

Magnus woke up with an insatiable urge for Alec and as soon as he saw his loving eyes, he pressed his lips against his hard and slow, pulling the Shadowhunter closer and Alec’s body responded so in sync with his and his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus’ waist, bringing their groins closer together, eliciting the most erotic noise Magnus thought he had ever heard escape Alec’s lips, they rocked together slowly, Magnus nipped and sucked at Alec’s bottom lip and his jawline and moaned into his skin, loving the little noises and whimpers that left Alec’s mouth every time their cocks rubbed together.

He could feel Alec tense up against him, could feel his skin blush when he realised how close he had gotten so quickly and how Alec tried to hide his face against Magnus, his sounds turning into incoherent slurs to a loud curse as his phone rang. He jumped up and away from Magnus, reaching over and grabbing it, all but shouting down the phone. Magnus groaned and curled against his pillow before sitting up.

“Well, I guess that’s done for the day,” he sighed and rolled out of bed and finding himself an outfit for the day.

Alec slammed his phone down and kissed his neck, it was so innocent, yet so teasing to his skin and he groaned. “You have duties, Shadowhunter, go do them,” he sighed and portalled Alec to the Institute, with a promise of later that evening, but later never came.

3.

It was one of those weird moments seeing Alec drunk, Magnus had never thought he would be the type to get hammered, before he met Magnus, he had never touched a drop of alcohol in his life and had only ever drunk with Magnus, but the loud knocking on the door and the calling of his name, made Magnus question, who on earth had he been drinking with.

Alec stumbled through the open door and grinned at Magnus – it was warm and full of all the love inside his boyfriend. He pushed Magnus towards the couch, hushing every time Magnus tried to talk and Magnus let him, he was curious as to how drunk Alec would turn out.

“Where have you been, mister?” he raised an eyebrow as Alec straddled his lap and kissed against Magnus’ neck, hitting his sweet spot and Magnus had to bite back a moan, he wasn’t going to give into a drunk Alec. Maybe, he thought.

“Izzy. Made me spend time with Simon. Who had Raphael. With the pointy pointy fangs,” he stopped to giggle and then bit Magnus’ neck, all the while, his hips moving against Magnus’, making it harder for the warlock to ignore his advances and shifted against Alec, whimpering, letting Alec do what he pleased. “We drank and drank and pointy fangs mean you don’t get drunk,” he pouted, looking at Magnus with wide eyes. “I wanted to come and bite you,” he grinned, kissing him slowly, messily and needily. Magnus groaned, he didn’t want to move Alec, but he needed him. He made a mental note to thank Raphael for getting him this drunk.

Alec started pulling at his trousers, fumbling with the buttons on his combat pants and Magnus rolled his eyes, taking over and releasing Alec from his pants and Alec’s lips were on his again, Magnus pulled his trousers down and stroked Alec’s cock slowly, Alec grabbed the sofa for leverage.

“I need you to…” he started and moved his head away from Magnus’, throwing up behind the sofa and letting out a little groan. “I don’t feel too well,” he sniffled and Magnus slid from underneath him and fetched him some ice cold water and some headache tablets. He made a mental note to curse Raphael for letting Alec get this drunk.

4.

Magnus woke up to an empty bed and frowned, rubbing his eyes and looking around for Alec, he sat up and listened out for him and slid out of bed when he heard the shower running. He walked in and saw Alec resting against the wall of the shower, his eyes closed and the soapy loofa running all over his body. Magnus watched him, licking his lips. He had always wanted to know how Alec could make simple tasks like washing so sexual. He watched as his hand glided over his torso, the bubbles rippling over his defined muscles. He let out a moan and shifted as he grew hard, just watching him. He took his robe off and moved forward, opening the door to the shower quietly and rested against the wall, Alec let a small smile play on his face as he rinsed his body with water, looking over at Magnus with his melting smile. “Water’s still warm,” he hummed and kissed him slowly and if Magnus didn’t know Alec, he would say he was teasing him.

Alec stepped out of the shower, smiling at him. “I’ll start on breakfast,” he chimed and pulled a towel around his waist and Magnus groaned, leaning back against the wall. It dawned on Magnus then that Alec knew exactly what he was doing.

5.

Magnus had walked into the council meeting late, he sat down opposite Alec and gave him an apologetic look and sat trying to catch up on what they were discussing, he tried to keep his eyes off Alec, but they kept getting drawn to his lips. He had a Twizzler to his lips and was twirling it around his tongue as he spoke, it was unlike Alec to be this unprofessional in a meeting, he raised an eyebrow and watched how Alec sucked against the candy, rolling it over his tongue and had to bite back a groan when he realised just what he was doing. It seemed that everyone else was oblivious to Alec, talking amongst themselves, disputing a turf war from what Magnus could pick out, but his eyes and attention was glued to Alec. He thought about how good his mouth looked wrapped around that and how good it would be wrapped around something else.

Alec seemed to have an obsession with putting things in his mouth for the entire meeting, after he had sucked the Twizzler to death, he sucked on a pen.

Once they had concluded their meeting, he waited for everyone else to leave and a dutiful guest like Alec, showed everyone out, smiling warmly towards everyone. He walked back in and looked at Magnus, his eyes were dark with lust and he sat on the table in front of him. Magnus couldn’t hide how turned on he was.

“You are something else, Alexander,” he purred and leant up to kiss Alec, capturing his lips softly.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jace said from the door, clearing his throat. “Your parents have just turned up.” Magnus cursed and shook his head, standing up and kissing Alec roughly, nipping his lip. Alec moaned against his lips but he pulled away all too soon and left Alec feeling just how Magnus had felt for the longest meeting of his life.

\+ 1.

“Give me your phone. Now.” Magnus said and walked into Alec’s office, he looked confused and sat back against the chair and handed it over to him. Magnus turned it off and took the iPad away from the desk and put them both in a drawer. He cast a spell against the door and took his jacket off. “No interruptions. No teasing. Nothing. Just you.” Magnus said, he was already undoing his shirt and shushed Alec when he went to speak, walking over to him and kissing him hard, pulling him up by his t-shirt and pulling it off him, his hands held onto Alec’s hips tightly and moved their bodies together. Alec held Magnus’ head in his hands and kissed him needily, he had missed this. Missed being able to freely touch Magnus – all the times they had been interrupted as of late, all the times he had teased him with the intent of carrying on, it didn’t matter now. Nothing was going to stop this.

He slid down Magnus’ body and pulled at the Warlocks trousers, sliding them down his legs and kissing against the red silk boxers that lay under the skin-tight jeans that always made him look irresistible. He pushed them away and looked up at Magnus, his eyes lighting up as he took him into his mouth and Magnus held onto Alec’s hair tightly, rocking into his mouth, letting out a soft moan as Alec sucked him slowly, his mouth tight against him and Magnus wanted just that, but groaned, pulling him up.

“I need you,” he said and kissed him hard and flipped them, pinning Alec against his desk and pulling away his trousers and Magnus had to moan when he saw Alec wasn’t wearing any underwear. He groaned and turned Alec around, running his hands all over his back and sides and his ass. He reached over to Alec’s drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube he had put in there a while ago, in case anything like this ever happened. He popped the cap and spread some on his fingers and started to prepare Alec quickly. Alec gasped at the intrusion and knew that it was going to be quick and rough today, it definitely would not be sweet and Alec welcomed that. He liked it rough, he had discovered, well, he liked it anyway with Magnus.

Magnus reached in the drawer for a condom and Alec let out a little chuckle. “Max goes through these drawers when he’s bored.”

“That’s why only I can access them,” he hummed, kissing his neck before sliding the condom on slowly and pulled Alec close to him, steadying his hips as he entered him. He groaned when he heard the little whimper that came from Alec’s mouth and smirked, letting him get used to the sensation before holding his hips tightly and rocking his hips forward hard and fast, placing kisses against Alec’s back and neck as Alec craned his neck to Kiss Magnus needily. Their teeth hit against one another as Magnus pulled Alec closer, nipping at his skin, their tongues moving together and Alec’s cheeks were bright red when he felt how close he was getting already. Magnus moved his hips faster, slightly harder and wrapped his hand around Alec’s leaking cock, jerking him off in time with their thrusts.

“Magnus, I…” he whined and tensed against his lover. “I…” Magnus nodded, moving his hand quicker and kissing against his neck more as Alec came hard over his hand, whimpering his name. Magnus continued to jerk him off until he finished trembling and rocked into him faster, moaning his name loudly as he came inside him. He held Alec close, panting and resting against him as they tried to calm down. He kissed his lips gently and pulled out, disposing of the condom and cleaning them up with a click of his fingers. Alec fell back into his chair and pulled Magnus into his lap.

“You have to promise me, Alexander, that you don’t tease me for this long again,” he purred against his ear and kissed his cheek softly. Alec chuckled, nodding against him. It was definitely something he could promise.


End file.
